User talk:Orchlon.batsaikhan
=July= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Setsuna Kiyoura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 04:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) School Days ending Probably there is no "official end". The Overflow has tended to continue the stories of end that did not exist in the games. This happened in Large ponpon and Summer Radish Vacation. The only visual novel that has not happened maybe this Snow Radish Vacation. And even though the family chart says that Makoto have had children with Sekai and Setsuna does not prevent Makoto had children with other girls (he is son of Tomaru!) Caio000 (talk) 16:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :So he did have children with Sekai and Setsuna even if it may have happened differently that depicted in the game since that chart is the "official one"? Maybe it should be added as trivia in their pages.Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 16:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Unless the writers change their minds, Makoto had children with Sekai and Setsuna. Caio000 (talk) 17:03, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I think 0verflow may sometimes merge the results of multiple endings not to mention add details which didn't appear in any of them. The closest I think you can get to an 'official' ending might be whatever gets adapted into an anime. Exclusively game-wise, I think ALL endings are official... you can look at them as different universe branch points perhaps. Aside from the chart, some indications might be from sequels, but the Days series seems to be a lot more 'side story' or 'alternate universe' than sequel. talk2ty 19:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Babies I noticed you added File:Hikari Baby.jpg. I am interested in us creating articles about the various unnamed babies by various couplings. Some speed-bumps lie in the way of doing this though, such as what to name the pages and how to organize them. Having just created a Category:Forename unknown since we do not know the names of babies we could group them here for now. In the case of knowing the parents of a baby, I would say we should prioritize based on the mother, since maternal identity is something we can be more certain of than paternal identity. In this case, if Hikari has only had 1 baby in all the games, we could call the article Hikari's baby. If we happen to know the gender of the baby then it could be renamed to either "Hikari's son" or "Hikari's daughter". If she had multiple children we could add words like "first-born" or "second-born" or something along those lines to disambiguate. Each character should eventually have their own page though. Even prop-like ones like babies. I am going to make it at "baby" and if you have more info like gender or additional siblings then I can move it later. talk2ty 21:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) : Sounds good, should there be pages for babies that aren't born before the game ends? because I'm pretty sure Hikari's the only one that has a baby in school days and I haven't played any of the radish games.Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 12:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) About Roka In the original version of school days, the scene in which appears Roka is (obviously) different. Are four generic girls (those that appear in the background) but one refers to another as Roka. I think in the production of Cross Days decided to use the character and gave him a desing. A Roka is also mentioned at the ending of Hikari in Summer Days. I'm a little busy translating the timeline of Kagura and I am not good with words but I think it should be said on the page, your edits on pages of the characters in School Days have been very good. Then I would ask you please to edit the article with this information. Caio000 (talk) 21:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, I don't know anything about summer days so i can't make any edits there. I think jast usa tweeted that an english translation for shiny days was complete so i'm holding out for it instead of using machine translation. : If you have the original school days maybe you can upload a picture from that scene for comparision. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 08:08, July 16, 2014 (UTC) : Shiny Days will be released soon!? Great news! Now, if only they just release Cross Days too. I want to know everything about Miss Femme Fatale Hanon Nijou. Seriously, why don't she just get punished for Compensate Dating already. -_- Omega-003 (talk) 14:35, July 16, 2014 (UTC)